Species
Within the world of Portals of Phereon, portals connect the world of the player to other dimensions. New portals open every day, and within these other dimensions, a variety of strange and wonderous new humanoid species can be found. These species all possess the characteristics of animals or mythological beings, and can all be crossbred to form creatures with novel combinations of traits and abilities. There are two obvious categories of species in Portals of Phereon. Base species and hybrid species. The base species are more common and can be bred with other base species, to form every hybrid species in the game. There are some examples of even rarer species, that can only be bred with certain combinations of hybrid species, or found and recruited in the portals. Base species Base species are like the basic building blocks for breeding. Any breedable species can be described by a combination of base species. Also, they each have a skill tree themed around their traits, which can be advanced with the use of any hybrid species derived from them. Hybrid species For every possible combination of base species, there exists a hybrid species with stats and abilities unique to that species. Combinations of base species can produce characteristics and abilities that were not present in either parent. Special species Secret hybrids created with specific species as parents, always including at least one first-tier hybrid species. Impure species In some biomes you might encounter entirely unique species that you can not get through breeding base species. Placeholder Races Races/characters that can be found (as enemies), tamed during battle, but disappear after battle. (Basically they cannot be recruited except for during battle, cannot be bred, the evolution MC cannot turn into one of them even if she has sex with one, etc.) Have a "flower" sign as a status that explains this. (Most are found on Slime biomes) * Slug Girl * Slime Girl * Tentacle Girl Pets/Non-humanoids/Spirits Characters that can be tamed via "net". Spirits: can be summoned by MC and evolved when reaching certain level. * Fire Spirit ** Can evolve into: *** (Base Species) Lava Girl *** Fire Frog *** Lava Eater *** Hell Beast * Water Spirit ** Can evolve into: *** (Base Species) Mermaid *** WaterFish **** Shell Drake **** Sea Serpent **** Water Mermaid *** WaterSpider *** OrbFish **** Shell Drake **** Sea Serpent **** Water Mermaid * Grass Spirit ** Can evolve into: *** (Base Species) Plant Girl *** Grass Cat *** Plant Spider *** ... **** PlantFoxGirl Animals * Spirit Deer (can receive after multiple encounters in portals and giving food). * Bird * Horse * Mule (can bought from barracks for gold), increases holding capacity * Glider * Dragon Newt (Can be hatched form egg) ** Fire Dragon * Leviathan (Increases holding capacity by 200%) Note: There is a randomly encountered NPC Seliel in the Portals who can give you a choice between a bird, horse, and a mule. Boss Monsters Killing and looting their corpses is how you obtain some Special Items. * Lava fish * Kraken * Mushrooms * (Giant humanoid that sCategory:Contentpawns glowing orbs)